


Flawed Anatomy

by NovaStars42



Series: Repo!stuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: All four alpha kids live together, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Caretaking, Chronic Illness, Dirk loves Roxy with his whole heart, Drug Use, Drugs, Gen, Grave Robbers, I don't mention it but they're all in their twenties, Medical Inaccuracies, Organ Reposession, Organs, Set in 2057, Terminal Illnesses, Zydrate (Repo!), alternate universe - Repo! The Genetc Opera, mildly graphic images, non romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaStars42/pseuds/NovaStars42
Summary: In a world where Surgeries, both internal and external, are the latest fashion statement, Jane Crocker, heiress and living advertisement of the most powerful company on earth is living the high life.Meanwhile, Dirk Strider is caring for his best friend, Roxy Lalonde who suffers from a life-threatening illness. He knows he can't save her life without the threat of going into debt and risking repossession. Jake English thinks he might have a solution.Repo! The Genetic Opera AU featuring the alpha kids. Not a cross over.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bluh I threw this up in like two hours what even. Where did this come from? Bust out the fish nets edgelords. 
> 
> If you haven't seen Repo! (Bluh it's 9 years old and real unpopular) here's some background.  
> The basis of the movie is that in the future, after rampant organ failure surgery became popular. First for necessity and then as a fashion statement. If you can't afford to pay your bill, the Repo man comes and takes back the organ. Zydrate is a drug made to kill the pain of the constant surgeries. It is obtained and sold by the black market by taking it from freshly dead bodies through the nose. This is illegal. I think you should be good on the rest there.

Jane was a junkie. A scalpel slut. Addicted to surgery.

She didn’t look like herself anymore these days. Growing up, Jane was a heavy set, chubby cheeked, dark haired girl who smiled with big buck teeth. She was adorable, her dad’s pride and joy. You used to really like the way she looked because everything about Jane was always genuine. Brutally honest even.

But now that wasn’t Janes skin on her face. That wasn’t her collagen in her lips. Nothing on Jane was original, not even her liver. Her kidneys, her stomach, her lungs had all been replaced more than once.

Her grandmother changed everything Jane was. She lost weight, a lot of weight. She started dressing differently. They even replaced her front teeth. Her smile was whiter, but that wasn’t Jane’s smile anymore. Jane has had four open heart surgeries since she was thirteen and she became the lead source of living advertisement for her great grandmother’s company.

Crocker Corp was the largest organ manufacturer in the world, producing everything from bionic corneas that see in high depth, to regular old skin grafts. Surgery to replace whatever you have soared in popularity around the time Crocker Corp switched from cakes and cookies to medicine. You're pretty sure it was causation, not correlation.

There are replacement parts for everything now. More available than parts for your truck. Jane has taken you to the labs, you’ve seen Crocker Corp work miracles on the blind and save lives, but you’ve also seen what happens to people that can’t afford it.

Your Bro hated it that you lived in the same house as the Heiress of the most twisted company ever created. But you didn’t live here for Jane. You lived here for Roxy.

Roxy had been sick since you were children. Your Bro and her mom were like siblings, and so you’ve always been close to Roxy too. You had way too many memories of visiting her in the hospital before you so much as even started school.

Roxy had a mystery disorder. The doctors had no idea what was wrong. She’d been for a second opinion, a third, a sixth, a twenty-second, and still medical professionals everywhere were completely fucking baffled. So Roxy’s heart kept failing. She’d had a replacement three times, for free thanks to Jane, and each one has gone bad.

So you stayed home and you took care of her. Her mother paid you, but you’d do it even if she didn’t. Her bedroom was right next to yours, just in case she needed you in the middle of the night.

Like tonight.

“Dirk?”

Your eyes snapped open and you were out of bed before you even realized you were awake. You left your door open so you could hear her call for you, and her door was only open a crack so you didn’t have to waste time turning a knob. You pushed it open, entering Roxy’s room.

She didn’t need a nightlight, the glowing lights on her machines lit the room with a soft blue. Her heart monitor beeped rhythmically. You really hoped she didn’t notice her heart rate was raised.

“Yes, Roxy?” You asked groggily. “I’m right here.”

“Dirk, I’m so sorry, you were asleep,” she muttered, “it's just um, it woke me up.”

Her pain. She was talking about her chest pain.

“It’s okay, Roxy. I’m up. I’ll get you something for it,” you swallowed hard, “how bad?”

“Um, a seven, or an eight out of ten,” she confessed, wincing. An eight out of ten was pretty bad. Eight was intense pain. She probably wasn’t able to focus on anything except the hurt right now. If it got worse you were going to take her to the hospital.

You left her room in a hurry, but once you got to the steps you slowed down. If you rushed down them when you were too tired you usually fell.

This house was old, and it used to be some kind of boarding house. It had three bedrooms upstairs, one in the attic, and a less spacious downstairs to make room for a large kitchen, a bathroom, another bedroom. Roxy’s pills were downstairs, in the kitchen. You ran your hand along the top of the green couch’s worn out upholstery on the way there. There was a cabinet special for her medicines. Her pain killers were on the second shelf, on the left. Your hand went to them automatically.

As your hand closed around the pill bottle, you heard keys jingling behind the door, and it opened, letting Jake into the house.

“Evening, chap!” He greeted, “Roxy having a rough night?”

You sighed as you removed the pills from the cabinet and shut the doors. “Yes. She's- wait a second. What are you doing out so late? Don’t you have to work tomorrow?”

“I uh. I quit work,” he said sheepishly. Hold on.

A quick look at him said a lot. He was wearing dark clothes, running shoes, and a small black bag attached to his hip.

“Hold on just a fucking second, Jake,” you deadpanned.

“Don’t jump to conclusions!” Jake insisted, “Don’t! Please. Listen, I did it for the girls.”

“For the girls?” You exclaimed, “you literally stole drugs out of the inside of a dead person, how is that benefiting anyone? How long have you been doing this shit? Do you know how illegal that is?”

“Dirk?” Roxy called from upstairs. Shit.

“Dirk, look, this is the first time I’ve ever been grave robbing. Roxy is in a lot of pain from her chest, and so is Jane from all those surgeries, and I just thought that maybe with all the money we saved on pain killers well…” he trailed off.

“Well, what?” You asked, cocking an unhappy eyebrow.

“Well,” he huffed, “I thought maybe I could help Roxy afford to get a heart, a better one, so she would stop being so gosh darn sick.”

“This is a joke. This is a fucking joke. Do you mean that one that beats on its own? The one that Janes grandmother keeps trying to push on her? The one that literally costs six thousand dollars a month to finance?”

“Dirk!” Roxy shouted.

“We’re comin’ Rox!” Jake hollered back.

“Jakey? Hi!” She sounded excited. About as excited as she could right now. Jake smiled as he pushed past you and you followed him up the stairs into her bedroom.

“Hi, Love,” Jake grinned, coming close to sit with her on the bed. “Does it hurt very much tonight?”

“Yeah, but Dirk brought my medicine!” She smiled. “What are you doing up so late? And you uh, kinda stink, dude.”

“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Jake said. Now that he was closer to you, you could smell him too. He smelled like must and garbage, and the horrible, horrible stretch of rotting flesh. Good, you were about to throw up. Roxy covered her nose.

From his bag, Jake produced a little glass vial. The vial contained an iridescent, blue liquid. It was so fresh it was still bubbling, like carbonated soda.

“Jake, is that?” Roxy gasped.

“Yes, quiet,” he hushed her, “don’t let it around I’ve got this. But if you want it, it’s yours.”

“You are not giving her Zydrate!” You rejected loudly.

“Dirk! You’re going to wake Jane!” Jake chided.

“Roxy, I’ve got your pills, here,” you huffed, holding them out to her. Wait, she needed you to open it. You pressed the child proof cap down and popped it open, shaking two of the horse pills out onto your hand.

“I think what I’ve got is stronger, chap.” Jake must want to argue tonight.

“It’s also highly addictive,” you countered with a hiss.

“I’ve got a gun, we can control the dose,” Jake said, drawing a literal fucking Zydrate gun out of his bag. The gun was silver, with tiny tubes connecting from where the vial hooked into the end, where a hypodermic needle was hooked on to the end. It looked like a tattoo gun, with a black grip on the handle. You didn’t want to know where he got that from.

You opened your mouth to start arguing again but Roxy interrupted.

“Guys, stop. Please,” She begged, “I’ll take anything. It hurts. It hurts so bad it’s all I can think about.”

That just absolutely made your heart break.

You didn’t stop Jake when he pushed the vial of Zydrate into his gun, and you didn’t stop him as he fussed with the dial on it. He pressed it to Roxy’s skin and she cried out as the needle stuck her. You went to her side as Jake squeezed the trigger, and wrapped an arm around her as she gasped and turned to bury her face into your side. It started working almost immediately.

Roxy shuttered, exhaling harshly and her entire body relaxed. Her heart monitor slowed, but not worryingly slow. You petted her hair as she fell asleep. The poor thing was exhausted from constantly fighting, constantly in pain. She deserved to rest.

“What do you say? Good idea or no?” Jake asked softly.

“No, it’s a horrible idea,” you sighed, “but. You’re right.”

Because the truth was this heart was failing too.

“I have some money saved, and we could ask her mother if she’s got something to put forward. Maybe Jane could use her connections to get a surgeon to do it for free.”

“Dirk,” Jake grinned wider, “I figured if I steal ten vials a night six nights a week I can make half of what we need if the price stays high. I have to use the seventh night to split the cost of the gun and bringing some home.”

You nodded slowly. Roxy was breathing evenly, her breath falling onto your bare arm. You shifted her off of you, laying her back in her bed and pulling the covers back over her. You stood up, motioning Jake to follow you out in the hall. You left Roxy’s door open completely. Partly out of habit, and partly because you wanted to listen to her heart monitor.

“So what if you get caught,” you asked, speaking softly. Jane’s room was just down the hall and after all the commotion she probably wouldn’t appreciate any more noise.

Jake coughed, shedding his jacket and tossing it on the floor. The dead smell went with it.

“If I get caught, well,” he mused, “I figure I’ll call my Gran. She’s got a few connections.”

“What if that’s not enough? What if you stay in jail and we default the payment?”

Jake swallowed hard. If you defaulted on the payment that meant the Repo Man was coming. Coming to repossess Roxy’s heart.

All you could think about was a leather clad man, standing over your best friend with her still-beating heart in his hand. Roxy, with her chest open, her intestines spilling out the hole and blood covering the floor. You blinked hard, trying to get rid of the mental image.

“Dirk,” Jake said, pulling you out of it. “We won’t default. I won’t get caught. It’s going to take everyone, but I think we can do it. If we worked together.”

The clock downstairs chimed with the beginning of the hour. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Shit, was it four in the morning? You hadn’t gone to sleep until midnight and you were wide awake now.

“I’m,” you stammered, “I’m in. I’m gonna wait until about nine to start calling people, though.”

Jake put a hand on your shoulder and shook you, still beaming.

“Get some sleep, dude,” his smile was contagious. “I’m gonna go make some coffee and a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I wrote Roxy in Janes position but then I realized I fell into the 'Roxy's Substance Abuse' trope. Roxy kind of ended up in Shilo's position and Jane ended up in Amber Sweet's role. The company figurehead. Dirk and Jake sort of did their own thing.
> 
> Hope y'all liked this.


End file.
